iosgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies
Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies, abbreviated as COD:BOZ, is a spin-off game of the Call of Duty series immensely popular Zombies mode and the sequel to Call of Duty: World at War Zombies. Developed by Ideaworks Game Studio and published by Activision for the iOS, it was launched in select countries on December 1, 2011 and on Android in August 2012 Overview The game allows four-player multiplayer, and, as a new addition to the iOS platform, voice chat. The first map to be released was Kino der Toten, and Dead Ops Arcade has also been fully transformed to the iOS platform, with 50 levels. Players are able to play as the four characters from the console version; Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki and Doctor Richtofen, as well as the four random characters from Dead Ops Arcade and a "rookie" soldier in the tutorial. Activision has also stated that further map packs will be released in the near future, free of charge. An update on February 2, 2012 added the Ray Gun, Monkey Bomb, and SPAS-12. It also added a feature to continue the previous game (on solo), as well as fixing some bugs, plus adding a new COD Point feature, which allows the player to buy things on solo. On March 15, 2012, Ascension was released, along with the Thundergun, Gersch Device, and Matryoshka Dolls. On July 19, 2012, Call of the Dead was released with a different name (Call of the Dead: The Directors Cut), it features Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki and Edward Richtofen instead of the characters featured in the game on the consoles. Available Weapons Assault Rifles *M16 *M14 *FAMAS *Galil *AUG *FN FAL *Commando *G11 Submachine guns *MP5k *AK74u *PM63 *MPL *Spectre *MP40 Shotguns *Olympia *Stakeout *SPAS-12 *HS10 Light Machine Guns *HK21 *RPK Handguns *M1911 *Python *CZ75 Explosives *China Lake *Claymore *M67 Grenade *Semtex Special *Bowie Knife *Sickle Wonder Weapons *Ray Gun *Wunderwaffe DG-2 *Monkey Bomb *Thundergun *Gersch Device *Matryoshka Doll *V-R11 Available Maps *Tutorial *Kino Der Toten *Dead Ops Arcade (Unlockable) *Ascension (Released in March 2012) *Call of the Dead: Director's Cut (Released July 19, 2012) Trivia *The hidden radios and tapes do not appear in this version. *The M1911 is actually the World at War version. *Both the AK74u and the M14 have a Grip when bought. *Several weapons do not have their ammo upgraded when Pack-a-Punched. *It is possible to get two of the same gun out of the Mystery Box. *The painting of the mystery man has been removed from the painting room. *Unlike its Black Ops counterpart, this version of the game doesn't have the Dual Wield attachment on any weapons. *The G11 when shown in the box has the Low Power Scope, however when taken out and used it doesn't have a scope. **However, the G11 will have the scope when upgraded. **Also before upgrade, aiming down the sights of the G11 is far zoomed compared to other assault rifle iron sights as if the G11 already have the scope. *The rookie is Nikolai's model. *The Zombies scream far more frequently than the previous iOS zombies. *Zombies spawn far faster than in World at War and Black Ops. *All ammo off the wall costs 250 points (Except when upgraded.) *Monkey Bombs are refilled every round like Grenades, providing you've used at least two. They also replace Claymores and vice versa. *A Zombie cannot be turned into a crawler by a Ray Gun until it is inside the map. *Unlike the console, there is no perk limit. *Random Perk Bottles can give Quick Revive even after it has disappeared. *The Random perk bottle is on its side when spawned by monkeys. *The Thundergun doesn't blow the Zombies through the air like on the console version, instead it will turn them to ashes. *The Gersch Device is seen on its side in the mystery box. *There is no Dive to Prone. **This also makes the explosive function of PhD Flopper unusable. *The four pieces of the golden coin used to unlock Dead Ops Arcade are scattered around the menu. :*First piece is in the More Apps part of the menu, next to a Zombie breaking through a barrier on the right side :*Second piece is in the Co-Op Multiplayer part of the menu, in the hand of the Cosmic Silverback in the down-right corner :*Third piece is in the Extras part of the menu, on a crate in the upper-right corner :*Fourth piece is in the Player Profile part of the menu, right above the "Back" button in the down-left corner *In the tutorial mode, Tank Dempsey helps the player to kill the zombies in the Kino der Toten map. After a while, the player turns into a zombie and the game ends.. *This is the First Call of Duty game on a ANDROID Device. *if one saves and quits after activating a musical easter egg, the song will restart when the player resumes from the menu. Category:Games